Devil Survivor 2: The Shining Ones
by Miharu is Haruka's Love Child
Summary: The Anguished One never imagined that the clash between the Shining Ones could be as intense as the ordeal Polaris had set upon mankind. It would take blood, sweat, and passion to forge the new world, but neither Yamato nor Hibiki were willing to give in. Someone had to break. Angst. Yaoi. Violence. Set in ANIME route. Yamato/Hibiki. The Anguished One/Hibiki


Devil Survivor 2: The Shining Ones

A/N: Ohayo Megami Tensei fandom. I'm a late-comer to discover this wonderful wonder wonderful game (and anime) but eh, better late than never! So I was playing through the game and randomly came across the ANIME and oh me oh my was I just floored. That ELEVATOR SCENE, just...damn. This baby practically wrote itself, just sayin'. So I'll keep to the anime hero's name of Hibiki Kuze for this fic.

Warning: Leave now if you can't handle the homo. Also, leave now if you can't handle the angst.

* * *

"Hibiki is mine."

Yamato's words echoed in Io's mind as she lay in bed, turning over everything that had happened. Things were still a little hazy even though she'd successfully banished the demon Lugh from her mind. Allowing her body to be possessed was more horrifying than she'd imagined it could be but everyone was alive and for that she was grateful. Still...There had been more than one horror to the day's events. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was Kuze-kun's face contorted in pain as he hemorrhaged, spitting and coughing up blood—half his life in exchange for hers. And the coldness of Yamato Hotsuin as he walked away from the pair with such an air of finality. With the few breaths she could manage, Io brushed the tears from her eyes and sat up in her bed, her short hair splashing forward like the spilled contents of a cafe au lait. She made up her mind. Even if she could barely walk, she would go to see him. She would see the boy she'd tried to save who in the end had saved her.

It was not an easy walk for Io. There were few supports along the walls for her to grasp as she she felt her way in the dimly lit halls of JP's Tokyo headquarters. There was a glass window through which she could see him lying motionless. It took all her effort to reach it and she was exhausted by the time Hibiki was in her sight.

"I didn't expect you to be up, Nitta Io." A voice spoke from the shadows.

An man approached her, the light catching on his white eyelashes and white hair. Alcor.

She hesitated in the presence of Alcor. He was a septentrion just like the monsters they'd had to kill since Dubhe, but he was a septentrion with a mind, feelings, empathy...He was watching over Hibiki Kuze and she couldn't bring herself to be disgusted with him even if he was the enemy. After all, he'd given them Nicaea and the summoning app, hadn't he? If it wasn't for Alcor, she, Daichi, Hibiki, everyone would have died on the first day that the demons appeared.

"Hibiki-kun..." she managed to answer him, "I had to see him. I owe him my life."

Alcor nodded, "He won't be returning to us so easily."

The man smiled but there was a true sadness in his words. The uncanny pair stood silently watching the equally motionless Hibiki Kuze. The stood there wordlessly for what seemed hours. Perhaps it had been. Io had no sense of time in the suffocating agony of watching her friend...her _love_ suffer.

"You can't blame yourself, Nitta-san." Alcor said eventually. "I am glad that you will make it to the last day. For Hibiki's sake, you must all defeat tomorrow's septentrion."

Io nodded. She was a little more comfortable with Alcor's sentiments than the first day she and Daichi had walked in on him hiding in Hibiki-kun's room.

"Y-yes. We made a promise to survive. I can't believe that because of me Kuze-kun almost...he could have...I mean..."

"Tch. As if I'd let him die. Didn't I tell you earlier that we'd use all the magic and medicine in JP's to keep him alive."

"What?" Io couldn't believe it. Alcor hadn't spoken.

She turned her head sharply to where the voice came from. She hadn't even noticed Yamato Hotsuin standing there. Her body shook a little from surprise.

"I have business here to attend to. I can't have you loitering in the hallway Nitta Io. Go back to your room."

How could the bureau director tell her to leave like that when Hibiki-kun was...was...No! It was just too cruel!

"I said leave!" Yamato shouted when she didn't move.

Io began to cry. There was no end to the day's insanity. It was heartbreaking.

Yamato pointed his cell phone at her. The imminent threat of Cerberus was enough to make the older girl back off. She turned back down the hallway, away from the vantage point.

Yamato called out to her retreating form, "You performed well today Nitto Io. I expect a repeat performance tomorrow. _If _you can live long enough."

He turned his full attention towards Hibiki's lying form and Alcor beckoned him, "You are as cruel as ever, Sparkling One. But is it really okay to continue hurting Hibiki's friends this way. You are causing him much more suffering than necessary."

"Worthless insects should crawl before those with power. Those who do not do as I say will die."

"Hibiki Kuze too?" Alcor smiled at Yamato with faux innocence.

He sighed, "I really thought he'd be at my side tomorrow. It's such a waste."

Hotsuin shook his head and remained silent. Minutes passed. Then an hour. Two hours. Tomorrow was it. He would stand alone to face Polaris. All the pieces were in place.

Just as fatigue was hitting him, a voice broke his thoughts.

"You have an interesting mark on your neck, Yamato. How did you manage that?"

Yamato eyed the septentrion with annoyance and blinked. It was true that the mark was indeed...interesting. At least, the story of how he'd received it was. It had been the day before, in fact. When the JP's recruits were enraged at the numerous fatalities after the septentrion's shell had fallen. An extremely livid Hibiki had chased him into the elevator shaft where the two exchanged words. It was in the midst of their arguing that the situation had turned...interesting.

Yamato closed his eyes as the memories flashed in his mind.

_Hibiki screamed at him, "I'll stop you! If you're going to continue to sacrifice lives to achieve your perfect world, then I'll stop you at all costs!"_

_Yamato grabbed Kuze and shoved him against the elevator grate before growling, _"_I'll show you the nature of humans. I'll show you what survival and necessity boils down to. Your petty emotions, your attachment to this imperfect world and these weak humans...all of your feelings are meaningless!"_

_In one swift movement, Yamato had launched his fist into Kuze's gut. Kuze crumbled to the floor, the wind knocked out of him, but Yamato didn't stop there. He threw himself over the older teen and pinned his arms above his head._

"_I'll show you Hibiki, how disgusting and selfish human nature is and why it's not worth saving."_

"_Yamato sto-" Kuze didn't have the chance to finish._

_Hotsuin had crushed their lips together violently. Hibiki was too much in shock to react at first, but even with the constant onslaught of tongue against his teeth, he managed to wiggle one arm away from Yamato. With his free hand he slugged his assailant and gasped for air._

"_What. The. Fuck?" Hibiki drew in another deep breath. He was dizzy from shock and lack of air._

_Yamato took advantage of the other's hesitation and moved to sit directly on Kuze's stomach. He wrapped his legs around the shorter boy before pulling down the zipper of Hibiki's hoodie and tearing the garment from his body. After a few moments of struggle, Yamato managed to bind Kuze's arms with the sleeves._

_"Why are you doing this?" Kuze demanded._

_Yamato smirked as undid the button on Hibiki's jeans, "I'll show you how untrustworthy human nature is...how it will betray you one-hundred percent. Your petty emotions, they're just your weakness. They're traitorous."_

_Before his captor could protest any further, Yamato slid his own pants down and hooked Hibiki's boxers between his thumbs. The cold elevator floor embraced their asses with a sting._

_It was then that Hibiki understood the fullness of the situation and began to kick. And scream._

_Not that it changed anything. _

_Yamato supposed it was like forcing two mismatched jigsaw pieces to fit together. Hibiki's body wasn't built to take the trauma of being probed and he screamed as the flesh of his underside ripped to accommodate Yamato. From there it was all violence. Yamato thrust himself into the other boy so forcefully that Kuze's voice couldn't even manifest into a scream. Slick with blood and semen, Hotsuin didn't vary his rhythm or bother to change his position. He wanted to inflict as much pain as possible. Hibiki's body underwent spasms though the bouts of pain. His arms flailed and twisted until he loosed himself from the jacket and his arms were around Yamato's neck-squeezing, clawing, trying to choke the other man but failing at throwing him off. Yamato pulled out slammed his into Hibiki with enough force to steal all his strength away and both of them threw their arms around each. The JP's director was nearing his limit and crouched himself into the other, close enough for their breaths to mingle._

_"I thought you were going to stop me at any cost," he whispered._

_Hibiki's eyes widened in rage and indignity. It was impossible to suffer any further humiliation. In sync with Yamato's climax, Hibiki latched his teeth around the lowest part of Yamato's neck and plunged them as deep as he could. Yamato's body shuddered and he let out a growl so feral that even the demons would shudder to hear. Panting, the younger boy pulled away from Kuze and snarled._

_"That's it. Hate me with every fiber of your being. Release all your rage at me!"_

_The butterfly touches were as shocking as that first kiss. Yamato was now equally as gentle with Hibiki as he'd be beastly before. His fingers flew across Kuze's cock, erecting it against Kuze's flitting brain. It was even harder to fight against Yamato now that he was being pleasured himself. As Hibiki struggled to keep his thoughts from fading, he once against lost his breath to the other's lips. This kiss was deliberately slower than the others had been. There was no crashing of teeth. The kiss was simply warm and enveloping, soft and utterly mesmerizing. Hibiki found himself moving his lips against Yamatos and they were stealing breaths from each other. When Yamato broke away, a string of saliva connected their mouths for over several inches of space. Hibiki couldn't bring himself to move, he only stared at the other with confusion. That was when Yamato's tongue descended on his nether regions. Hibiki bolted upright with strength he shouldn't have had and the sudden movement caused him to crash right back down. His thoughts alternated in clarity but in the moments he was lucid, there was a deeper sense of shame and guilt than had been when Yamato was assaulting him. Yamato was showing him how the world would work if Hibiki didn't stop him. Yamato Hotsuin would trample, hurt, and kill at his convenience and then promise all the pain away with small glimpses of hope and peace. It was an artificial love for humanity. A love born of force and brainwash. A love without choices. When Hibiki let out a gasp of pleasure, he felt every bit betrayed by his own body as Yamato had promised._

_It was agonizing that he couldn't control his own body enough to break away. Even if his brain was screaming at him to kick Yamato away, he couldn't. Frankly, he didn't want to. Rather he felt his fingers gripping the other boy's white hair. Hibiki raised his hips involuntarily and forced his body deeper into Yamato's mouth. Yamato's tongue burned pleasure into every nerve until everything dissolved into shades of white. Hibiki could see nothing but white. White. Everything was white. Yamato's hair that stuck to his forehead with glittering beads of sweat was white. His own jacket that had been flung carelessly to the side seemed to mock him with its dangling white bunny ears. The fluid gushing from Hibiki's body was as white as the blaring elevator lights that hung above their heads. White teeth scraped his penis as Yamato's ministrations began to end he and swallowed all evidence of his-no,_ **_their_**_ transgression. As if to offset the oncoming void of blackness that awaited those who did not survive God's trial, in that small elevator, Yamato's and Kuze's bodies were fighting an entirely different type of consumption._

_Yamato was satisfied with Hibiki's tears. They were worth paying for with gash on his neck._

"_So this is how two guys have sex. Huh."_

_Hibiki and Yamato both whipped their faces towards the monotone female voice. Fumi. Fumi Kanno with her eternal poker face stood at the opening to the elevator shaft speaking as nonchalantly as if she were watching paint dry rather than seeing her adolescent boss give the strongest JP's recruit a blowjob. __She strode into the elevator and pressed the third floor button without sparing them another glance._

_When Fumi spoke again, she was completely unfazed, "Wish I had that kind of free time." _

_Time stood still as both boys collected themselves. Hibiki's face burned with shame and embarrassment as he zipped up his pants. Yamato's face mirrored his own, but from anger. He wasn't only mad that they'd been seen. Yamato was pissed that he hadn't had ample time to further humiliate Kuze before Fumi had walked in on them. By the time she exited the elevator, his high had receded. He didn't want to play with his pawn anymore. He exited the elevator with a clenched fist._

"_Yamato!" the other boy grabbed his arm and they stared at each other for a long moment._

"_Let go, Kuze."_

"_No Yamato. I will never let you go. Never. I will not allow you to do something so wrong."_

_Against all reason, Hibiki flung his arms around Hotsuin and embraced him. The look in Hibiki's eyes wasn't one of hatred or even anger...It was the opposite, if anything. Somehow, the sincerity was nearly as frightening as it was foolish._

_Yamato chose his words carefully, _"_Then follow me to the new world. Stand by my side, where you belong."_

"_I cannot. I will stop you. I promise." Kuze's eyes were full of determination._

"_I look forward to it. If you can, t__hen kill me, Hibiki." Yamato laid down the ultimatum and "Kill me and stand before Polaris. But if you don't..."_

_Yamato licked Kuze's lips and whispered, "If you don't."_

_Hotsuin relayed each final word in between deep kisses, "I'll...mmph...kill..you."_

Yamato opened his eyes and looked seriously at the septentrion as he brushed his memories aside, "Some debris hit me when I was defending against Megrez."

Alcor's smile widened. "Ah...so that's what happened. And here I thought Hibiki-kun had bitten you."

Yamato sputtered, "Idiot! Why do you ask stupid questions when you already know everything?"

"Hibiki-kun told me I would get along with humans better if I didn't act like an omniscient being. I have come to love humanity even more, old friend. But I understand humans less and less." Alcor seemed to be deeply pondering something. "I was thinking it was strange for you to kiss someone you so strongly try to dislike. Could it be that like me, you have taken to noticing this Shining One? But even so, for the two Shining Ones to-"

Yamato slammed his fist on the wall, silencing Alcor's potentially debaucherous words.

"Fuck all this nonsense you've been spouting about shining ones. I told you years ago that all that was moot. There is no fate. There is no destiny. Just shut up already. Your drivel is like a broken record."

"I really wished that you were the true Shining One. You try to live without bonds. You think feelings are what caused humans to rot away so far and you say you have no friends. You even say that I am not your friend. And yet, despite your _lack of bonds_, you received Hibiki-kun's death clip and you personally rushed to save him multiple times. Can you really say that you have no friends. Tell me. In your new world where you will rid humanity of their frivolous emotions, will you also erase what you feel for him?"

Yamato took a full minute to answer and when he did, his words lacked their usual authority, "I will cut away all weaknesses. Only the strong can push forward."

"I see."

The conversation ended on that note, but neither man felt satisfied with its conclusion.

* * *

_AN_: The next chapter will cover the rest of the timeline and wrap things up quite nicely I think. And yes, I know I took lines from the anime that come from the last battle and shoved it into the sequence before but that's okay because I'll be writing in my own version of those sentiments.

Review please. It would make me happy :D


End file.
